The One for You
by RandomBioHacker
Summary: SKIMMONS. Skye and Jemma are perfectly happy and in love but... What is the hardest part of loving someone? [Warnings apply]


**Title: The One for You**  
**Pairing: Skye and Jemma Simmons Skimmons**  
**Summary: What is the hardest part of loving someone?  
Note: This is a One-Shot/One Chapter story. You can also read it on AO3 and Tumblr under the same name.**  
**Warning: Angst-Pain-Heartbreak (But not everything of course.)  
**

* * *

**_"Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me..._**  
**_Oh take me back to the start..."_**

* * *

Jemma heard the lab door swoosh open and she can't help the forming grin from her face when she saw Skye walked in.

"Hey there my beautiful lady," Skye gleefully said with a playful smile on her lips.

Jemma hastily removed her goggles and placed it down on the Holotable then ran to Skye and hugged her like there's no tomorrow "Skye! You're back, God I missed you so much."

Skye hugged her in return "Jeez Jem, I've just been gone for two days," and she saw Jemma looked at her with her mad scrunched face that Skye always finds so adorable.

"Is that a subtle way of telling me that you did not miss me?" Jemma asked with a frown.

Skye laughed causing Jemma to frown at her even more, "Oh Jem, you don't know how much I miss you every time we're apart," her face turned serious and added "If I can only look at your face all the time then I'd be the happiest person alive."

"Oh Skye, you're too sweet," Jemma beamed at her, "That's how much you love me?"

Skye smiled and gently snaked a hand behind Jemma's neck and lovingly kissed her on her lips, it was slow but passionate, and even being in a relationship with Skye for a long time, she can still make Jemma's stomach flutter with happiness.

"Does that answer your question?" Skye asked with a teasing smile "Or you want more answers?"

Jemma squinted her eyes at the message behind that question.

"Oh for the lab's sake, get a room!" the two women heard Fitz's voice and turned to him.

Fitz is glaring at them with a quietly laughing Trip behind him, "How many times do I have to tell both of you that this is a sacred place? You cannot do that here any time you want," Fitz added.

"Oh come on Fitz, give those love birds a break, Skye just got back from a mission, be gentle," Trip admonished, grinning.

"Tell them that later tonight when the word gentle suddenly won't exist in their bed," Fitz countered and the two women blushed furiously causing Trip to laugh out loud.

"Good one Fitz!" Trip smacked Fitz's back as a praise.

* * *

Skye is sitting down on her and Jemma's bed with her back leaning on the headboard and Jemma's head resting on the pillow that is placed on Skye's lap.

"What is that?" Skye is gently caressing Jemma's hair and asked when she saw what Jemma is looking at the tablet.

"It's a sequence of possible developments that we can do to improve the ICER," Jemma answered, "You see, the concentration of dendrotoxin in the current ICER is specifically formulated for the—"

"When it was just the simple open tag i close tag and now it's open tag span style equal sign apostrophe font dash style colon—" Skye interrupted Jemma and the latter stopped and looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"What are you doing?" Jemma asked with a scrunched face.

"Mocking you…I don't talk Chemistry and you don't talk codes so…" Skye explained with a smug smile.

"Skye!" Jemma complained, "You asked me and then you'll mock me, you're the worst."

"Oh I know deep inside your heart you think I'm the best you've ever had," Skye teased.

Jemma flashed her signature amused smile and muttered, "Oh you know you're the only one I've ever had," mocking Skye's tone.

"Awwww…" Skye gave her a 'touched' expression, "come here," Skye lowered her head enough to Jemma then stopped.

When Jemma noticed that Skye stopped suddenly, "Such a tease," she lifted her head a bit so she can finally connect her lips with Skye.

* * *

Skye stood up from her chair in her own area inside the Science lab and walked towards the Holotable where Jemma is reading a file that Coulson ordered her to check.

Jemma suddenly looked down when she felt something move from her waist and she jumped a little when she saw a hand.

She heard Skye laugh and she immediately looked up to give the latter a pointed look, "Don't do that again," Jemma warned.

"Or what? Give me papercuts?" Skye asked with a sarcastic tone in her voice while pointing at the file in Jemma's hands.

"I'll give you one in the eye if you don't stop," Jemma playfully threatened, she chuckled when Skye closed her eyes and visibly winced from the thought.

"You're cruel Jemma," Skye complained but then also laughed when he caught Fitz with his eyes closed and visibly wincing too.

"You started it," Jemma countered and Skye just shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway, I have something for you," Skye said and grabbed something from her pocket, "Give me your hand," she instructed Jemma.

"What is in your hand Skye?" Jemma gave her a suspicious look "Is this another prank of yours?"

"Why would you think that?" Skye snickered and extended her hand to gently grab Jemma's.

"This is a temporary ring I asked Fitz to help me make, it's not much but I hope you're gonna like it," Skye explained at the same time as she inserted the silver object on Jemma's ring finger. Each ring is designed to resemble a broken infinity sign so the other half will complete the other half.

"I promise I'll give you a real ring one day and I will only accept a 'Yes'." She winked at Jemma.

"Oh, Skye…" Jemma is speechless, she stood up and hugged Skye very tight, she nuzzled her face on Skye's neck then gave her a short but sweet kiss on the lips.

Fitz can only smile at the beautiful scene in front of him and nodded when Skye mouthed him a "Thank you."

* * *

I told you to be careful Skye," Jemma's concerned voice reminded Skye while patching up the wound in her right arm "You know I worry too much."

"I know, I'm sorry but I promise I was really careful, accidents happen sometimes but it's nothing to worry about, I'm still alive, see?" Skye defended herself and earned a raised eyebrows from her girlfriend.

"That's why I worry a lot, what if one day you—"

"Stop it, you're worrying too much. Don't ever think about that Jemma, I will always come back to you, you know that…" Skye interrupted her before she can finish her sentence "This is my home, _you_ are my home," she emphasized the word you.

"I'm sorry Skye, I just love you too much and I don't ever want to lose you, ever," Jemma sat on Skye's desk with her shoulders slumped.

Seeing the lonely expression from Jemma's face, Skye stood up and placed one of her arms beside Jemma's one side and her other arm beside Jemma's other side enclosing her, she gently bumped her forehead towards Jemma's forehead, "I love you Jemma Simmons and I always will, you won't lose me."

Jemma sighed and just smiled sadly.

"Come on, Jem, you look much more gorgeous when you smile," Skye tried to cheer her up and she succeeded "That's my girl!"

* * *

"Hey Fitz, do you know that girl who is always with Skye?" Jemma suddenly asked him while working on the ICER "I've only seen her a few weeks ago but Skye doesn't talk much about her when she's with me, I only know her name."

"The cute blonde?" Fitz innocently asked and when Jemma gave her a sharp glare, "I mean, no, no, uh, Paula? Yes, but I don't know her personally aside from Skye is assigned with her for their next assignment, she was sent by SHIELD particularly for the mission...Ahh, you're jealous."

"No! I am not," Jemma defensively answered.

"You can't deny it Jemma," Fitz disclosed.

Jemma sighed, "Yes, I am, they're awfully close these past few weeks and I'm worried, I don't get jealous easily but something is not right here, I can feel it."

"Don't worry too much Jemma, I know Skye won't ever cheat on you," Fitz comforted her, "Maybe they're just bonding, they are both field agents and they have that in common, like us, you know, we're both Scientists and we're awfully close but we don't have something. Try to talk to her, you might find a friend in her."

Jemma smiled but she still can't shake that terrible feeling.

* * *

"Have you seen Skye?" Jemma asked Hunter when he saw him at the cargo hold.

"I've seen her go upstairs a while ago, not sure where she's going though," Hunter answered casually, "everything alright, love?"

"Yes, yes, just needed to talk to her, thank you by the way," Jemma answered nervously and Hunter just shrugged his shoulders and answered "Okay then."

* * *

"Skye?" Jemma called out and peeked inside their bunk, she saw Skye's laptop on their bed and a small paper beside it, thinking that maybe Skye left a note, she opened it.

"_Hey, I've got something to tell you, see me at the training room inside HQ, it's important, will wait. - P_"

Jemma instantly felt her body became cold, she didn't want to go and follow them but something inside her tells her otherwise.

* * *

"Hey Paula, got your note," Skye spoke when she saw Paula inside the training room throwing some punches "You need to tell me something?"

Paula stopped the punching bag and breathed to relax, "Yeah…come here," she turned around to walk towards the bench and grabbed her towel.

"Is this about the mission?" Skye asked when she stopped behind Paula.

"I assume you know that I liked you the first time I saw you, right?," she turned to face Skye with a sheepish smile.

"What?" Skye asked thinking she heard it wrong.

Paula chortled and walked slowly towards Skye, "I wanted you so bad Skye," she playfully held Skye's collar and played with it "You're hot, you're strong…and I want you to be mine," she provocatively added and was about to unbutton the top of Skye's shirt.

"Wait. No," Skye firmly declined while holding Paula's hand to stop her, "I'm with Jemma and I love her, I'm sorry but I can't be with you."

Jemma stopped in her tracks when she heard faint voices inside the training room, she can't make up with what they are talking about so she leaned her back on the wall near the entrance.

"Is Jemma here?" Jemma heard Paula's voice. She became curious at the mention of her name so she nervously peeked a little behind the wall. She saw Paula walked behind Skye while tracing her shoulders, Skye turned around to face Paula.

"No, she's not here," Skye answered with a serious tone, and Jemma felt a pang in her heart.

"Good," was all Paula muttered and grabbed Skye's shirt and kissed her fully on her lips, Skye wasn't able to react at the sudden action.

Jemma's eyes grew wide in utter shock and heartache. She felt betrayed so she did the first thing that came to her mind.

She revealed herself and yelled, "I knew it! You two…" she couldn't continue as her eyes became blurry and her throat felt dry. She dreaded for the day that something like this would happen.

A horrified expression is visible on Skye's face, "Jemma!" Skye stared at her with fear and remorse "No, I didn't…"

Jemma was too hurt to say anything so she ran away with tears falling from her eyes, "Jem! Wait…" she heard Skye yelled her name but she neither stopped nor looked back.

Skye ran after her as soon as Jemma turned away, she didn't even bother to look at Paula.

"Jemma! Stop…" Skye called out, she tried to hold Jemma's hand when she caught up on her but Jemma moved her hand away, "Jem, I'm so sorry. But you got it all wrong," she tried to explain.

"I saw it with my own two eyes Skye!" she raised her voice to make a point, "You two were kissing openly…"

"She kissed me, I didn't kiss her," Skye counter-explained.

"And you let her…" Jemma's accent is becoming more apparent in her anger.

"I was shocked Jemma, I wasn't able to react quickly until you saw us," Skye argued, her voice started to become intense too.

"That's a pretty lame excuse Skye…" hearing those from Jemma hurt Skye immensely, she didn't say anything back and her expression on her face straightened.

"How could you do something like that? I thought you love me?" Jemma's tears began to flow again.

"I do love you Jemma, I really do, I have never loved anyone like this," Skye's voice is resolute, her eyes never leaving Jemma's, "but clearly you don't love me enough to believe and trust me…"

That's the last thing Skye have spoken before she turned around and walked away leaving Jemma even more hurt and heartbroken.

* * *

"We're leaving in five," Coulson instructed, "Skye and Paula, you two are on look-out, Fitz and I are going inside to obtain the 0-8-4."

"Copy that," Skye and Paula answered in unison.

When Coulson left the two alone, Paula turned to Skye, "Hey Skye…"

"Now is not really a good time Paula," Skye coldly said.

"Okay then," Paula mockingly raised her eyebrows and walked towards the cargo hold.

Skye frequently glances at the laboratory expectantly, "_Where are you Jemma?_" she thought to herself "_I don__'t want to leave without seeing my lucky charm,_"

Skye grew impatient and was about to go look for Jemma in that spare time but, "Where are you going Skye? We're leaving in two, I can't have you wandering around," Coulson prevented her and she couldn't do anything about it.

She's still waiting for Jemma to appear somewhere at any time now, "_Come on Jemma, I need to see you before I leave,_" Skye tapped her foot anxiously on the floor.

"Skye, come on…" she heard Fitz's voice called out, she didn't even notice that five minutes were over, she gave a final glance for Jemma when Fitz tapped her back, "I know you two can overcome this, love is stronger than you think Skye," he smiled at her and Skye sighed, "Okay buddy, I'll be right behind you," she smiled and Fitz started to walk down the cargo hold.

"My last resort," Skye picked up her phone from her pocket and hurriedly typed in something before she left.

* * *

Jemma is sitting down on their bed, she is holding herself from seeing Skye before she leaves, she locked herself inside their room and groan every time the kiss appears in her mind.

In her heart, she wanted to hug and and kiss Skye before she went out for her mission but her mind is telling her that she'll wait and will sort it out when Skye gets back.

She sighed and let herself fall on the bed backwards then she heard her phone beeped, Skye's picture appeared on her screen together with her name.

she opened the message with a mixed feeling of nervousness and excitement.

**Skye (9:12am)**: This is the first time that I didn't get a chance to see my lucky charm before I leave for a mission, this is gonna be an awful one and I feel like not going because we're not okay right now and it feels so freaking terrible. I miss you already Jemma. I love you honey. See you when I get back. We'll get through this together.

P.S: Look into your heart and you'll find that the SKYE is yours. Pun intended :P

Jemma's anger dissipated instantly and for the first time after their argument, she smiled.

* * *

Jemma found Trip inside the briefing room, "Trip?" she hesitantly called out.

Trip looked up from his computer's screen and smiled when she saw Jemma, "Sup Jemma? What brings you here?"

"I wanted to ask for your help on something," Jemma's voice sounded reluctant and Trip's face turned serious.

"Yeah sure, anything that I can help you with," Trip answered reassuringly, "something wrong?"

"Yes, it's about Skye," Jemma confided and Trip let out an 'Ohh' reaction.

"I wanted to ask for a recorded video from the training room camera a while ago," Jemma requested.

* * *

"So that's why you were not there before Skye left for the mission, you never miss on sending her off," Trip recalled, "she told me once that it was like her good luck charm," he teased, it made Jemma smile as she remembered Skye's text then replied "So typical of her," and laughed softly.

"I can't see the possibility of Skye cheating on you, Skye got it bad for you," Trip said in his usual playful tone, "But this Paula girl is bad news, she kissed Skye unexpectedly knowing that Skye is already with you. That's low."

"I was jealous Trip, you know how can jealousy make people think and act," Jemma regretted her actions towards Skye, "My emotions got the better of me and I didn't give her a chance to explain, I made her feel that I didn't trust her enough, I'm a terrible girlfriend," she chided herself.

"That's not true at all, what you did was just a common response but I can't say that you didn't have a fault, you two better talk when Skye get back," Trip advised.

"I know, I have to tell her I'm sorry, she didn't deserve any of that," Jemma sighed, "I can't thank you enough for your help Trip."

"Oh come on girl," Trip expressed, "Anytime."

Jemma smiled and excitedly turned around towards the door, "Can't even hide the excitement," Trip teased and Jemma turned her head to look at him.

"I'm always excited when it comes to Skye,"

* * *

"They're back," Trip's voice was heard from the receiver, Jemma immediately stood up from the bed and ran downstairs.

Jemma is anxiously waiting for them to get on the Bus, she saw Coulson and Fitz walking towards her but May and Skye are nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Skye?" Jemma asked Coulson when he stopped in front of her.

Coulson lifted his hand and rubbed it together nervously, Jemma saw some dried blood splatters on them and instantly asked "You got blood on your hands, are you okay? Are you injured?" Jemma started to feel uneasy but she didn't want to think about the possibility.

Coulson half-smiled momentarily then it vanished and the same masked expression is back on his face. His eyes looks so empty, "Jemma…" she slightly flinched at the darkness of Coulson's voice, "I'm so sorry, we we're too late…"

Jemma tilted her head and scrunched her face, "What do you mean? Where's Skye?" her uneasy feeling grew to an apprehensive one and her hands started to feel fridgid.

Coulson hugged her, "I'm very sorry, we couldn't get to her on time..." he stopped when he felt her throat becomes dry.

Jemma didn't return the hug, she was unable to move her arms, her brain is in an overdrive right now and she can't think clearly.

Tears started to well up on Coulson's eyes and not wanting his team to see him in a very vulnerable state right now for he needs to be strong for them and breaking down in front of them is not really a good way to show it, he broke the hug and left without saying anything. Coulson blames himself at what happened.

Jemma's face started to show a mixed emotions of fear, anger, shock and hopefulness.

Fitz stepped in front of Jemma and she stared at him expectantly like he trusts him to give her an honest answer. His eyes are already red and puffy. He breathed her name, "Jemma...I'm very sorry, we we're too late and…"

"And?" Jemma asked forcefully when Fitz suddenly stopped "And what Fitz? Tell me! Where the bloody hell is Skye?" her voice came out a little harsher unintentionally.

"Paula is a double agent, everything was planned, we found out that her mission was to capture and kill Skye…" Fitz started to explain.

"What do you mean? How did that happen?" Jemma asked the questions quickly and consecutively.

"I don't know how it actually happened but it started when she suddenly said 'Hail Hydra' when we asked her where Skye is and then everything went too fast, she was laughing while telling us about her mission, about how she succeeded, and killing Skye was a lethal warning for everything that SHIELD has done to HYDRA especially our team, Coulson's team. Then I felt like everything stopped, I couldn't believe her, I didn't want to believe her Jemma, we trusted Paula, Skye trusted her and treated her as her friend but…" Fitz's voice broke and couldn't continue, he knows how it felt to be betrayed by a trusted friend and by that, he almost died. "Reality came rushing back when I heard a gunfire then she dropped dead on the floor," Fitz recounted with fear visible in his eyes.

"Is she dead?" Jemma asked, "What happened?"

"Coulson killed her," Fitz flatly said and Jemma's eyes grew wide as she remembered the blood in Coulson's hands "His eyes were so dark like he could kill anybody in that room but I can't blame him, I would have done it, I love Skye too, you know? She was like a sister that I never had."

"How can we know that she really killed her?" Jemma asked with a little bit of hope in her eyes.

"We saw the ship's footage…she shot Skye and she fell down, she was not moving Jemma then blood started to pool around the part where she got shot, it took a while but she picked Skye up and dropped her in the ocean, it was a horrendous scene to watch," Fitz narrated, his voice shaking in anger and in disbelief, "Coulson immediately ordered a search for Skye and May instantly volunteered…" Fitz stopped for a moment and looked at Jemma intently "But Jemma, with that injury, it's almost impossible for her to survive that long and especially underwater and that area is infest—"

"Stop! Stop! Fitz, I don't want to hear anymore, I can't…just stop," Jemma's voice cracked, Fitz wanted to cry but he didn't because he needed to be strong for Jemma right now.

Fitz stepped closer to Jemma and grabbed something from his pocket, "Jemma, we saw this near Skye's blood, it has JS initials so we presumed it meant Jemma Simmons."

Fitz opened his hand and revealed a small but elegant red and white gift box, Jemma choked a sob and shakily extended her hand to get it from him. Jemma bit her lip for she knew what's inside that box and she remembered Skye's sweet voice when she told her "_I promise I__'ll give you a real ring one day and I will only accept a 'Yes'._"

Her hands are shaking tremendously, she breathed in deeply and closed her eyes for a moment before opening the box.

Inside it was a beautiful sparkling silver ring which is very similar to her current half infinity ring but the difference is a small diamond is embedded at the center.

Jemma picked up the folded note clipped under the box's cover and opened it, the words were beautifully written in Skye's handwriting, Jemma would instantly recognize it anywhere.

"Skye and Jemma. Forever and Always." and under that message is the word "Soon."

And in that moment she couldn't hold it together anymore and finally broke down.

* * *

It's been a week and Jemma is still devastated, broken, and she never felt so empty in her life. It's been a week and there's no trace of Skye yet.

"Skye, please come back…" Jemma's eyes are swollen and her face looks so pale. She doesn't eat that much, she just locks herself in her and Skye's bunk and cry her heart out. It was agonizing to watch her in too much pain.

Jemma put on one of Skye's favorite shirt and clutched to it, grieving. Her cries will just stop for a moment and then it will start again.

"Jemma?" Fitz's voice can be heard along with some soft knocks, he'd done this countless of times this past week but he couldn't get Jemma to talk to her but he didn't want to give up on her as always.

When he didn't get an answer as usual, he opened the door and let himself in, "Jemma…" he sighed sadly when she heard Jemma's choked sobs.

"Come on, talk to me, it's been a week, you need to let it out somehow," Fitz comforted her, "it doesn't have to be everything, just tell me any thing."

After some few more choked sobs, Jemma tried to talk but her voice betrayed her, she swallowed and tried again, "The last thing we had a conversation was an argument, I didn't even bother to meet her before she went out for that bloody mission!" her words are interrupted between few sobs.

"Here, drink some water first Jemma, you'll hurt your throat," Fitz offered in concern and Jemma weakly sat up and finished the glass of water in one drinking.

"When she was away, I wanted to follow her and tell her that I'm sorry, I wanted to tell her that it wasn't my intention to argue with her, that I acted so immaturely and I didn't believe her because I was too wrapped up in jealousy, I wanted to..." Her words are interrupted when her tears started to fall again and speaking is just plain painful "I always wanted to see her face and her smile, I wanted to hear her laugh when she teases me just before she leaves for a mission, I didn't have any clue that the only time that I didn't get to see her was possibly the last time that..." she couldn't finish it, the thought hurts too much, "I wanted to tell her that I miss her, I miss her so damn much, I wanted to tell her how much I love her…" she stopped and her face scrunched painfully, "but I didn't and now I can't."

Fitz hugged her and Jemma returned the hug, "Fitz, please tell me that I will still hear her voice again…and tell me she misses me and loves me, please tell me that I will be able to see her face again and smile at me, please tell me that I will still able to hear her silly jokes and sweet nothings, that I will still be able to feel her body against mine, that I will be able to feel her lips on mine, tell me please…please Fitz, tell me she's coming back to me…" Jemma begged, she sounded so broken "She told me she'll always come back to me because I'm her home, Skye, please come back!" She broke down again.

"Jemma…" Fitz didn't know what to say or if saying anything will help her at all.

"I don't even know if she's still alive and out there and waiting for me to save her, I helped May's team to look for her but there's nothing…" Jemma continued, "I have two PhDs, I am considered as a genius, I know almost everything about Science, I helped other people but I can't even use those to help the person I love the most and it's killing me so slowly…do you know how painful that is?"

"She's my everything and she always will be, I can't imagine my life without her. I don't even know how to continue without her, she's my favorite person in the world. Skye is my person, I love her so much Fitz, more than my life," Jemma let out a painful smile "You know what is the hardest part in waiting Fitz? It's when you have no idea if you will ever get to see that person again, ever…"

* * *

***5 Years Later***

It's a pleasant Sunday morning in Eastern Los Angeles.

"Thank you," Jemma flashed her usual sweet smile to the lady from the flower stall as she handed her the flowers that she bought.

"You're welcome and you have an exquisite choice for flowers young lady," the lady mimicked Jemma's sweet smile and praised her.

Jemma looked at the flowers in her hand with a nostalgic but loving expression on her face, "Yes…I love Daisies, they are so beautiful, aren't they?"

"One of daisy's rare meanings is loyal love," the lady told her with a tender smile, "a kind of love that will always stay in your heart no matter what happens."

Jemma looked at the lady's eyes and just smiled then looked back down to the flowers, "Yeah…" she breathed softly "Thank you again, bye."

* * *

Jemma is holding the flowers in one of her hands as she walks down on a sidewalk with fewer people and she noticed something, she precipitously stopped and her eyes grew wide. She felt her neck up to the tips of her ears get warm and her heart thumped faster than normal inside her chest.

"Skye?" It came out less than a whisper, almost inaudible and when the woman just walked past her without bothering to look at her, she swallowed to clear her voice and called the woman out again, "Skye? Is that you? You're alive?"

The woman turned around and looked at her with a confused expression at first but then her lips curled into a certainly familiar smile.

Jemma felt her stomach twist and she wanted to run into her and just hug her tightly but her body betrayed her, everything went silent and the only thing that she can hear is the loud pounding of her heart when she heard someone.

"Skye! What took you so long?" Skye turned around to look at where the voice came from and saw a girl briskly walking towards her.

"Hey there beautiful, I'm sorry I'm late," Skye kissed the girl on her lips so sweetly and smiled at her dearly when the kiss ended.

Jemma's world crashed right there, right then. She felt dizzy and she wanted to throw up, she wanted to run but her feet won't move, she wanted to cry but her eyes felt dry. She saw Skye looked at her again, the haunting smile is still on her face.

"Hmm, have we met before?" Skye asked innocently but Jemma can't hear her, Skye gave her a puzzled look when she didn't answer.

"Skye! Come on, we're gonna be late," the woman called out and Skye turned to look at her and yelled "Coming!"

"I'm sorry but I have to go now," Skye apologetically said and quickly turned around to catch up with the woman and snaked one of her arms around the woman's waist.

Jemma is still standing speechless on that position with her eyes following Skye.

"Do you know her?" Jemma heard the woman asked Skye.

"No, I don't think so, I can't remember seeing her before but she knows my name…" Jemma heard Skye answered "Wait, you're jealous," Skye teased the woman with that all too familiar playful smile on her lips.

In that moment, all the memories, all the pain and all the regrets came flooding back to her like a sword cutting her deep, ripping her guts out. It's like a dreadful nightmare and she wanted to wake up but deep inside she knows it's real, a horrifying reality.

And as she continued to stare at Skye's fading form through the distance, a horrid realization hit her and her heart was once again shattered into million pieces because right now, Skye's eyes are full of life, she's smiling and laughing like before…but this time, she's not the reason behind it.

Jemma stared at the daisies in her hands, drops of her tears are falling down on it and her vision became blurry. It's been five years but her love for Skye had stayed and only grew stronger as time passed by but she asked herself "Is it time to move on and let her go? We have a completely different lives now and in Skye's current reality, I don't exist". And as her eyes started to sting from the painful tears.

She heard a voice rang through her ears.

_"Yes…I love Daisies, they are so beautiful, aren't they?"_  
_"One of daisy's rare meanings is loyal love…"_  
_"A kind of love that will always stay in your heart no matter what happens."_

And all Jemma could say is "Maybe I'm just not the one for you…"

* * *

Let me know what you think or felt? Please?


End file.
